Partner
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Siapa pun Kau sekarang, entah dengan nama Kirsi atau pun dengan nama Yin yang aku tahu selama ini, Kau adalah partnerku, Yin. Fic pertamaku di Fandom Darker Than Black Indonesia. HeixYin.


**Disclaimer**: Tensai Okamura  
**Warning**: Setting Canon tapi sedikit aku sisipin plot tambahan, di fic ini setelah peristiwa pencurian hantu _doll _Kirsi atau dengan kode nama Yin di eps 12 dan 13. IC, Plotless.  
**Summary**: Siapa pun Kau sekarang, entah dengan nama Kirsi atau pun dengan nama Yin yang aku tahu selama ini, Kau adalah _partner_ku, Yin.  
.

.

"Yin." Sepasang lengan ramping dengan otot yang sempurna nan kokoh berbalut _coat _panjang sekelam malam memerangkap Yin dalam pelukan. _Doll _berupa gadis cantik bertubuh mungil (yang memang sebenarnya adalah manusia juga, sama halnya dengan para _contractor_), dengan kulit putih, berambut keperakan tak bergeming. Hanya bola mata ungu indahnya yang sedikit berbinar, mengartikan kalau dirinya menyukai pelukan dari Hei.

"Ada apa?" Suara halus tanpa nada menyapa gendang telinga pria berjuluk BK-201 dalam jajaran sindikat dan pihak intelejen dunia. Pria jangkung berambut dan bermata kelam menaruh dagunya di atas pundak mungil Yin.

"Kita rekan dan juga teman. Karena itu jangan mencoba menghilang lagi dari jangkauanku." Hei melepaskan pelukannya dan bersandar di batang kokoh pohon sakura di taman bermain dekat dengan kedai ramen langganannya.

Yin, untuk pertama kalinya menggerakkan tubuhnya, perlahan menyandarkan diri di bahu Hei. "Kau akan menemukanku di manapun aku berada, Hei."

Hei tak menjawab, ia hanya kembali melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di pundak Yin. Ya, hantu _doll _milik Yin akan selalu membimbing langkahnya, entah ketika mereka mendapatkan misi, atau ketika Hei ingin menemui Yin.

"Jadi, _Doll_ yang berevolusi itu memang benar. Yin seharusnya tak merasakan emosi apapun." Mao, _contactor _berwujud kucing hitam, _partner _mereka dalam sindikat muncul dan menyamankan diri di pangkuan Yin. "Aku mendengar dari Huang, malam itu Yin mengeluarkan air mata. Apa yang kau rasakan waktu itu, Yin?"

_Doll _cantik bertubuh mungil hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sekali. "Tak ada."

Hei melirik sekilas ke wajah tanpa ekspresi milik gadis berambut keperakan. Hei tahu Yin membohongi Mao. Karena, para roh _doll _yang terlepas dari seorang _contractor _berkemampuan mencuri roh _doll, _berkumpul dan berpendar layaknya sinar keperakan bulan yang hanya tinggal sejarah. Sinar yang membangkitkan memori Yin akan kehidupannya di masa lalu sebelum para _contractor _muncul. Namun, Hei menghormati privasi atau kenangan masa lalu Yin.

"Mao, apa Huang menghubungimu?" Hei menatap langit palsu berwarna suram. Bintang-bintang tiruan penanda kehidupan para _contractor _berkelip redup.

"Ah, kalau kau tak bertanya padaku, mungkin aku akan melupakannya. Huang telah berhasil meyakinkan sindikat dengan alasan yang kuat, kenapa kau dan dia tak membunuh Yin waktu itu. Tentu tanpa mengatakan kalau Yin bisa menangis. _Doll _yang berevolusi masih sebuah teori. Belum ada sebelumnya kejadian seperti ini, Hei." Kucing hitam yang pada kenyataannya adalah _contractor _pria menggaruk-garuk sisi kepalanya dengan salah satu kaki belakangnya.

"Sindikat tak membuang kita, Yin."

"Aku mengerti, Hei."

Tak ada yang bersuara untuk beberapa menit kemudian. Hanya desau angin malam yang menggesek dedaunan meramaikan suasana. Hingga, Mao menggeliat dan berdiri, sebelum melompat dari pangkuan Yin.

"Sudah semakin larut. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja."

"Hei." Belum sempat Mao, si kucing hitam melangkahkan keempat kakinya, suara halus tanpa nada yang familiar mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur di apartemen Hei. Mao menolehkan kepalanya, mata kucing terang menangkap gambaran Hei yang telah berdiri, sementara Yin masih betah duduk di bangku kayu yang melingkari batang pohoh sakura.

"Ada apa, Yin?"

"Katakan padaku sekali lagi. Aku adalah rekanmu." Wajah manis Yin mendongak, sepasang mata ungu jernih menatap mata kelam milik Sang Malaikat Maut Hitam.

Hei sedikit membungkuk untuk meraih tangan kanan Yin, menggenggamnya dan menarik gadis itu untuk berdiri. "Siapa pun Kau sekarang, entah dengan nama Kirsi atau pun dengan nama Yin yang aku tahu selama ini, Kau adalah _partner_ku, Yin."

Tangan kiri Yin yang bebas terangkat naik, jemari telunjuk menyentuh pipi kiri untuk menarik ujung bibir dan membentuk senyum miring yang anehnya terlihat manis. "Terima kasih, Hei."

Sang Malaikat Maut Hitam tersenyum tipis, melangkah terlebih dahulu sambil menggandeng tangan kanan Yin, "Mao, malam ini Yin akan bersamaku."

"Hah…, aku mengerti. Aku akan tidur di tempat Yin kalau begitu."

Si kucing hitam memandang punggung Yin dan Hei yang menjauh. Melihat bagaimana Hei menarik tangan Yin agar lebih rapat dengannya. Mao mendengus, bersenandung kecil sambil melompati pagar-pagar rumah penduduk untuk beristirahat di tempat Yin.

.

.

END

.

.

Terima kasih untuk _reader _dan _reviewer _yang menyempatkan diri untuk mampir di fic-fic ku sebelumnya. Terima kasih atas saran, kritik, dan dukungannya. Mohon maaf karena beberapa fic Xover yang aku tulis mandek di tengah jalan. Maaf. Lagi kena WB. Tapi, malah mendapat ide untuk bikin fic di fandom yang masih sangat sepi ini. Iyaaaa, karena aku suka sama pair Hei dan Yin. Mereka ini maniiiiis banget, meski berakhir tragis, hiks.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
